Hareta Yuki
Hareta Yuki (結城 ハレタ, Yūki Hareta) is the main character of Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki, hailing from Neo Japan. He is tasked to enter the Neo Gundam Fight, the spiritual successor of the previous Gundam Fight, seeking to find the missing Domon Kasshu and other fighters from around the globe. Joined by his support crew, Jun Mikado and his wife Mitsumi, Hareta travels in search of the missing fighters, but he also seeks to learn the truth of his origins. Personality & Character Laid-back and carefree, many would assume Hareta isn't good at fighting. He also isn't the type of person who likes to fight. But when he is provoked, in a Gundam Fight match, or he is determined to follow the creed he has of "One should never harm others, nor themselves in the face of anger.", he will step in and fight, showing an amazing prowess and potential for martial arts, almost as if it was instinctive above all else. His style mixes together elements of various forms of martial arts such as Baji Quan (Hakkyoku-ken in Japanese), Karate, Judo, Taekwondo, boxing, and so much else, almost feeling like someone who is more experienced than he should be. He also is quite physically strong which belays his appearance as well as being durable and with incredible endurance. On top of his personality, Hareta has a very kind heart and a strong, tenacious spirit that refuses to give up. Even if he is hurt, he won't easily stop until he is out cold. This drive is what allows him to stand up for what's right no matter the situation and to face any challenges bigger than he is. Hareta also can feel out the feelings of someone's heart without needing to only use his fists as most martial artists and Gundam Fighters would need to do, and that allows him to believe in a person, no matter what others may say or think. This, as well as his kindness, are what gravitate people to him and how he makes many friends, being seen like the sun, fitting for his first name, which can translate to "sunny" in English. Another interesting factor to Hareta is he has quite the appetite. Whenever it comes to it, he is always seen eating SOME kind of food, and will want to try new things while in different countries. He will often try to find challenges involving food, hoping he may be able to get something to eat without needing to pay, though if he has to pay, he will be able to do it as best he can, either by work or having his support crew cover it. Skills & Capabilities Due to the work the Organization did in altering Hareta's DNA from the time he was conceived, he has an almost instinctive nature when it comes to fighting that reflects in his movements. Many can compare his martial arts style to that of Tohoufuhai, the martial arts style used by Domon Kasshu and Master Asia. He also was given knowledge in many languages, but what he is most known for is the kindness he has. In his travels, and learning his origins as a product of the Organization's work as well as seeing himself not as a "reborn" Shuuji Kurosu/Master Asia but as himself, thanks in part to the friends he makes, Hareta begins to develop his own fighting style that he dubs Taiyou Seiken, to be able to shape his own destiny. However, Hareta also begins to discover a kind of mental state that is known as the Power of Nothingness (力の無, Chikara no Mu, also known as 無の拳 Mu no Ken or "Fist of Nothingness"). The Power of Nothingness is a state based off of the concept of "Mushin" or "Wuxin" in Chinese (無心 "no mind"), where the user enters a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism, martial arts, and spiritual perfection, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, pride, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. Many compare it to something similar to Meikyo Shisui, a serene state of mind (明鏡止水) like what Domon was taught by , but the Power of Nothingness allows the user to be able to instinctively move their body move from all other parts, but the mental preparation as well as the seeking deeper into the spiritual nature of martial arts makes it something perceived as more difficult to achieve. Because of its difficulty, it is hard even for the most skilled to achieve it, with belief that Hareta awakens this power because of the purity of his heart, and how it reflects into his fighting. A new kind of power is also formed from the Power of Nothingness awakening in one's heart, which can be described not as the power to completely defeat an enemy, but to grow in skill, to be one with nature and to know what they are. History Created by the Organization as one of their key projects, taking the DNA of the legendary that they had on file and cultivating a warrior who would be among the greatest they had made, Delta as Hareta had been known as by the Organization's upper echelon, was born from the course of that genetic experimentation and placed into the womb of his mother, Dr. Nadeshiko Yuki, who had been with the Organization in the hopes to find a means to be able to make medical breakthroughs she couldn't make legitimately, until he was born. Once he had been born, the Organization's leader, The Master, had taken him to be "trained" and tested to become the warrior he was designed to be, with the belief knowledge can be found within the DNA of a person if delved deep enough. Over the years, Delta had been experimented on and trained to fight, but Dr. Yuki had given him her surname of Yuki, and taught him that "One should never harm others, nor themselves in the face of anger.", the words that would become his creed as he grew up. Though these words made the Organization feel even for his progress that Delta was a failure. After 14 years, Dr. Yuki realized the Organization's true goals, and she became fearful for Delta. After the attack of the and its fusion with the Neo Japan colony, Delta was able to escape, but Dr. Yuki died in the chaos. Left wandering the streets of the Neo Japan colony after his escape, Delta did what he could to try to survive, until he was able to find Dr. being bothered by some street punks. Using what martial arts he had to help Dr. Kasshu, Delta was taken by the doctor to his home, and the doctor also had given him a name; Hareta, based on the way it was sunny when he had arrived. Some months later, a misunderstanding when coming to meet Dr. Kasshu at his lab led Hareta to meet , and his and Domon getting into a fight due to Domon mistaking Hareta for someone out to take his dad from him. Though the two mended that bridge, Domon felt unusual around Hareta, feeling nothing from his fist in their clash. But nonetheless, he and his wife grew to see Hareta as family. Some years passed, and Hareta got to welcome his "nephew" Sekai and "niece" Mirai into the world, being glad to act as an uncle to them. In the time leading up to the first Neo Gundam Fight in November of FC 65, Domon had been gone on a training trip, and was thought to get back soon, but nothing had come in, and with the rumors arising of other missing fighters from all over the world, the Neo Japanese government was worried about how the Neo Gundam Fight could turn out without Domon's skills. But Hareta volunteered his services, with approval from Dr. Kasshu, and in the time leading up to January 1st, FC 66, Hareta would get to meet Jun and Mitsumi Mikado, who would act as his support crew for the Gundam Fight. With his task to find information on the missing fighters, with Domon foremost on his mind, Hareta headed to Earth, landing in Neo Mongolia close to Ulaanbaatar.